In the Arms Of The Angel
by thepossibiltyforjoy
Summary: What happens when two world collide? One of death, One of Life? What happens if you leave who you are to be with the one you truly love? Loosely based on the movie "City Of Angels". DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Andrew Marlowe, Plot outline belongs to the writers of City of Angels, all other stuff in the story belongs to me.


**A/N: I would put this note at the bottom, but I thought this time I would be different. Let me give you a heads up about this story okay? I absolutely love the movie 'City Of Angels' (Meg Ryan and Nicholas Cage) and I watched it again about a month ago and ever since then I kept thinking about a fan fiction loosely related on the movie. It'll have the same sort of story line but it will be completely AU. I hope you all enjoy it as I've been itching to sit down and actually write this!  
**

* * *

_Richard Castle_ stood at about 6ft 3, with light brown hair that always seemed to look like it was straight out of a magazine, with blue eyes that were so bright and sparkling, you'd swear they were photo shopped. His body, well no-one has laid eyes on it for years. Whenever you meet him, he's always is wearing black. You know those coats that are massive? Sort of like Professor Snape's in Harry Potter? Yeah well he always seems to wear one of them, and black pants with a black shirt.  
But you see that's normal for Rick, he doesn't wear these tailor-made suits, he doesn't wear those sweatpants and hoodies, he just wears black.  
His job is not like anyone else's, he doesn't work in some law firm, he's not some homicide detective bringing justice to the world, in fact you'll only ever meet him once in your life. You see Richard Castle is one of many angels who watch over humans and protect them in unseen ways, he's pretty much your own guardian angel. His job? To appear to those who are close to death or are close to dying and guide them to the next life, or the after life.

He's seen things you never would believe, car accidents with people trapped with limbs squished, he's seen people kill themselves, he's seen drug users overdose; he sees things that make us squirm in our seats. He's watched people stand next to him and see their lifeless bodies not doing anything, he sees the reaction of the dead look at what was once them and are stunned. They look at him as if to say give me another chance, why am I here? Who are you? Why are you making me die? I have so much life to live. Rick himself doesn't know why they died. But they say everything happens for a reason, but that reason is never known to anyone really.. He leaves them pondering with one question.. _"What was your favourite thing in life?". _Most of them had ridiculous answers like, sex, beer and pizza, leaving Rick with no understanding of humans whatsoever. That is until he met _Katherine Beckett._

* * *

It began as any normal day for Rick, watching the sunrise with other angels just like him, looking out over the ocean, it was all symbolic if you ask me. He spends his day leading people into the next life, whether they be babies, children, adults or even the elderly. It never changes, it just stays the same. Day in, day out. Until one evening he lays eyes on the most captivating woman he has ever seen.

The only reason he is in this hospital is because of that man laying on the hospital bed trying to be revived by the captivating woman. He knows it's too late for her to save that man, but she doesn't know that. Her determination and her will to try to bring him back to life is astounding. He sees the look in her eyes, the pain she's feeling because she couldn't save him.

Leaving the operating theatre in such a rush, Kate heads to the bathroom to release the sadness she's feeling, that of guilt, the burden that, that man died because of her and Rick doesn't know how to feel. He stares at her, watching her in great in detail, the way her shoulders move when she cries, the way her bottom lip trembles, the way she frowns a little trying to understand everything, he watches her break down and there's nothing he can do, except stand there and watch. He watches her get up, wipe away the few remaining tears and leave like she never was even in the room he was currently occupying. He's stunned, he's amazed and all he knows is that he's attracted to her beauty, her determination and her strength and she's not going to leave his mind anytime soon.

Kate looks back, not knowing that Rick is standing there, but the look he sees on her face is that of hope, as she turns her head back around she smiles, because deep down she knows everything will be okay.

They continue their day both not knowing that their love story is just beginning.

* * *

**So here is the first chapter, I really hope you all like it! Please leave some reviews, constructive criticism is always welcomed. I know where I'm going with this story in my head, it's just a matter of writing it down and making it sound nice.. If that makes sense?  
Anyways; let me know what you think, if you'd like to see more of this story or you don't like it all and you think I should stop.  
Will update over the next few days.  
Love always. **

-thepossibilityforjoy. xo


End file.
